The Adventures of The Doctor and Clara
by ThatChinnyBoy
Summary: Ever wonder what life was like beyond the TV show between Clara and The Doctor? Well here you have it? Some fluff, angst, and maybe just the slightest smidge of romance. So what are you waiting for? Come on and join the adventure!
1. Into the Swimming Pool

Swish...

That was the sound of the Doctor splashing around aimlessly in the TARDIS swimming pool, flailing his arms towards Clara without a hope of ever reaching, though proudly able to make quite the show in the process.  
He yelled at her, diving beneath the light blue surface, swimming towards her and trying to tickle her with no avail, though his hand brushing elsewhere... a very... inappropriate elsewhere. His companion gave a squeak, smacking him upside the head as he cringed backwards, scowling,"Didn't mean to! I don't even feel that way towards ya." He complained, looking off, hugging his hand against himself as he muttered under his breath.  
Clara seemed very much stunned, her wide eyes watching the Doctor, eyebrows knit together as she thought over the scenario that'd just taken place. Had the Doctor meant to purposely... caress her? He couldn't had meant to, could he?

"Doctor, you're certain, you didn't mean to?" She chided, smacking him across the cranium with life preserver, as if to get her question across. "What? No! 'Course not! I don't even fancy you like that! Wouldn't waste a breath trying to... what's the word? Court? Yes, court! Wouldn't try courting you! Don't even find you attractiv-" He cut himself short, coughing in hopes that she hadn't heard the last bit. "You're just a female who wears a skirt that's far to tight, and you've got birthing hips, and.. and..." He shook his head quickly, shifting in his place as he refused to even look at her, rather uncomfortable. The Doctor had never been one for flirting, and when he did dare try, he always got it backwards, coming out to be insulting rather then polite.

Clara was gaping now, complaining about if he didn't like what he saw then why did he choose her. Blimey, she thought to herself, had he even ever looked at /himself/ in the mirror. That chin, and that nose, yes, he was adorable, but did he ever take into matter what he looked like? No? Didn't think so.

The Doctor was snorting now, not a regular snort, nothing like a regular snort, he liked to call them involuntary snorts of fondness, much like a laugh, though much not like one. He flashed Clara one of his cunning grins, his teeth glinting before he slid back beneath the surface of the water, bubbles coming up from where he'd once stood, kicking his feet up to splash her to ease the tension.

_To be continued..._


	2. The Car Wash

Adventures to the Car Wash

It'd been a very, very, long and time consuming day. The type of day that absolutely made the Doctor's skin crawl, time passing ever so slowly. He paced the hallway absently, scowling towards the floor as he muttered incoherantly in Gallifreyan. He looked up, green gaze focusing on a bewildered, yet somewhat amused looking Clara, the tiny brunette giving a smirk as she leaned against the railing,"Gotta go get the car washed today.." She started, peering up at him,"Doctor... have you been crying? For heavens sakes! It's only been three hours, come on." She groaned, grabbing him by the sleeve and dragging him towards the door of the TARDIS,"You're such a baby sometimes." She complained, shoving him outside and pulling the door shut behind them.  
The Doctor blinked in the harsh sunlight, having been cooped up inside for far longer than his usual liking, looking around as he shook his head to clear it,"People... wash their cars?" He asked, sounding somewhat bemused as they headed for the silver car in the driveway they'd deemed to call,'The Hobbit', due to its size. "Yes, Doctor, people wash their cars... It's actually quite a usual happening, like, when you apply a fresh coat of paint to the TARDIS." Clara shrugged, climbing in the driver's side, leaving a rather confused Doctor to yank on the handle,"Clara! It's not letting me in!" He huffed, tugging rather forcefully, feeling the inside of his jacket for his sonic screwdriver and aiming it for the door, quickly haulted as the lock within popped up. He gave a witty grin, having believed he might have actually put some fear into the car and that it merely had surrendered. "Not as good as Bessy but I suppose it'll do.." He mumbled, settling in his seat,"I still don't think it likes me, Clara." He sighed, now fumbling with the seatbelt with an irritated groan, Clara merely laughing as she switched on radio 3 and pulled from the driveway.  
Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the place Clara had simply called,'The Carwash', seemed rather ominous from afar, The Doctor noted. He made note of the line of cars leading into a building, steam and water vapor escaping from inside, he also noticed... people didn't get out of the cars, which somewhat, in a way, confused him. "Clara..." He started, sonic in hand,"Why, er, don't you get out of the car? I mean, wouldn't it be so much simpler that way? Inside, don't you get wet too?" He tilted his head just slightly.  
Clara was struggling to attempt to keep a straight face, biting her bottom lip as she looked back at him,"N-No Doctor," She giggled,"It only wets the outside of the car.. Oh, blimey, nevermind, you'll see soon enough, we're next!"  
As the car rolled forward, The Doctor swallowed, finally getting his first real look at what was confined within the building. There were the odd looking noodles hanging from above, that would slap back and forth with various colors of foam ontop of the cars in front of them. "Clara.. I really don't think this is what one would think of as being safe." He mumbled, for once, a lingering burn of fear seating itself in his belly as Clara tried her best to soothe him and let him know everything would be alright.  
The Doctor cowered slightly in the passenger side as the noodles slapped onto the hood of the car, slowly creeping their way upwards and over the windshield,"I'll protect you, Clara." He vowed, aiming his sonic at the window, scanning the noodles as he exclaimed,"They're only fabric!" This, in turn, sent Clara into a laughing fit, wiping her eyes quickly of the tears that glimmered in their corners, smiling lightly towards the insane man. "Doctor... relax. You're fine, they won't hurt you, I promise. See? We're almost done anyw-" She was cut off then, but the brush that came down, The Doctor looking at it as if it were a dalek. "And what, in the name of Skaro, is that?" He whispered to her, afraid that if he spoke too loud, these 'monsters' would hear them. "Doctor, seriously, stop being a baby... its just a brush, it's alright. See? Problem solved." Clara nodded as they were led beneath a giant blower to somewhat, not really effectively, dry the car, led onto a concrete path that led to a neon sign that merely stated,'VACUUMS'.  
Clara pulled the car into one of the docks, retrieving the key from the ignition as she got out and stretched,"Well come on, Doctor... and no, these won't hurt you either." She grinned, retrieving one of the vacuum hoses and flicking it on, lunging forward towards him, nearly dying of laughter as he let a scream, much like a girl,"Doctor! And here you call yourself the Oncoming Storm, and you're scared of a vacuum? That's absolutely pathetic." She jidded him, gently jabbing him with the hose,"Now come on... it's easy, help me out. You do the front, I'll get the back." She tossed him the hose, the timelord wearing a rather rather wary expression as he looked down at the hissing hose, and then the car, moving forward as he slid to his knees, busying himself in cleaning the various things off the carpet within...

To be continued.


End file.
